


Time Alone | Drabble

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Series: Hyrule's Sanctuary [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Emotions, F/F, Friendship/Love, Kokiri Forest, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a calming moment, and the fairy ocarina in her hand was about to be played to the beautiful scenery. Until Saria caught sight of something that was not at all normal in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone | Drabble

Suddenly waking up during the hours of dawn, Zelda panted as she held her pinkish duvet close to her chest with fear, frightened by the recurring nightmare that only seemed to snap her out of her slumber once again. Within this nightmare there was a tall man upon a dark horse, he was pursuing both her and her protector, Impa. It appeared to be the almighty Ganondorf, the same man that greeted her father, the King of Hyrule. Knowing that the same desert man in her vision was indeed somewhere within this castle in reality, the young princess immediately collected her cloak from the nearest furniture within her bedroom. Hurrying down the staircase and towards the nearest exit of the castle, Zelda rushed outdoors as quickly as she could, despite it still being the early morning. She scaled Hyrule Field, heading north while tugging onto the skirt of her pinkish dress as she ran, soon taking a turn into the Kokiri Forest. The young princess was worried, frightened, and she feared what could happen next. Zelda was frightened that something bad would occur, if not now, then momentarily perhaps.

All the princess wanted was some time alone, a few moments to breathe; she wanted to have a chance to finally think. Of course, she was still young; she was bound to have all sorts of nightmares. She was bound to be frightened of them even. But, she felt scared of the desert man. She feared Ganondorf, she feared his vile powers. After all, she knew he was after the sacred Triforce.

Sometimes it was nice just to walk around the forest during sunrise, as Saria thought. It was peaceful, nobody awake other than herself. The way the dew collected on the plants, the slight bits of sunshine flitting through the trees. It was a calming moment, and the fairy ocarina in her hand was about to be played to the beautiful scenery. Until Saria's blue-hued eyes caught sight of something that was not at all normal in the forest, and her curiosity simply got the better of her. She stepped after the mysterious movement, following it carefully and yet quickly, before realizing just who it was. A quick few shortcuts later and Saria was soon in front of the princess, suddenly stopping her in a beautiful clearing with a gentle stream. It was somewhere lonesome, some place hidden within the Lost Woods.

"Zelda? Princess Zelda?" Saria questioned curiously, blinking at the Hylian before her. "What are you doing clear out here?" A few giggles summoned within Saria's throat, quite excited by the sight. Saria had heard many tales about the Royal Family, especially about the young princess who appeared to be the exact same age as her. The only difference between them was that Saria, as well as the other Kokiri children, were young for life.

A sudden gasp escaped her throat at the unexpected encounter, Zelda casted a quick glance towards the Kokiri female standing before her, looking towards her rather naively. Perhaps that was what she needed; perhaps she needed someone to comfort her. She slowly held both her hands close towards her chest, before letting out a little sigh of fret. A lonesome tear soon managed to sweep the princess's cheek at the one scenario that continued to play within her mind, having the fear that Ganondorf may actually take over the land of Hyrule and become its new ruler. Zelda feared that would happen, and she was frightened by it.

"I..." Zelda started quietly, only to realize that the Kokiri may have no idea on who Ganondorf even is. "I just wanted to be alone, to have a chance to think, and I believe sitting out in nature really helps... I think it helps a lot..."

Saria blinked at the other's response, surprised. This was the Princess Zelda, here in the forest. Instantly Saria, even if carefree, knew she had to comfort Zelda, to protect her even. The forest could be dangerous for those not prepared for it, after all. Saria could see just how worried the young princess seemed, and stepped forward to brush the tear from Zelda's cheek, a smile still along Saria's lips. "Well, I don't want to just leave you alone out here, especially since you seem so sad and worried." Saria spoke, gently scooping an arm around Zelda's torso, guiding her towards a large bundle of leaves that Saria knew were soft. Saria believed the princess would love to rest upon them. "I'll sit with you and perhaps that will help you with whatever is worrying you, Princess Zelda?"


End file.
